


Frente abierto

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cooking, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Open Relationships, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Gilgamesh está en desacuerdo con cierta decisión de Arturia.





	Frente abierto

Iskandar y Gilgamesh se habían reunido esa tarde en el bar de siempre para conversar un poco de lo que habían hecho en los últimos diez meses —tiempo en el que habían dejado de frecuentarse—.

Para no variar en sus viejas costumbres, el pelirrojo ya empezaba a mostrar signos de ebriedad; mientras, el rubio bebía su octava copa de vino sin perder elegancia ni sobriedad.

—Oye Goldie, desde hace un rato, la chica sentada a unas tres mesas de la nuestra, no deja de mirarte —señalo el hombre de barba.

El hombre de ojos color rubí se sirvió su novena copa. 

—Me di cuenta —habló con voz neutra— pero no me interesa. 

El otro se echó a reír sonoramente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó en voz alta, por encima de todas las conversaciones y del ruido en el bar— el viejo tú ya se la habría llevado a la cama —declaró sin pudor alguno.

Gilgamesh no dijo palabra, apreciaba a Iskandar casi como a un amigo; unos años atrás, ambos hombres habían sido compañeros de parranda, iban de bar en bar cada noche y se acostaban con cuanta mujer se les ponía en frente. Su vida de excesos, vicios y diversiones baratas siguió hasta que, contra todo pronostico, el enólogo de dorada cabellera encontró a una mujer que le cambio el panorama y completamente enamorado, abandonó sus hábitos infames con tal de que ella le diera una oportunidad.

Así, el rubio ahora tenía una vida más estable y funcional a lado de la mujer que amaba; por eso, aunque le tenía cierto aprecio a Iskandar por los días pasados, no le permitiría meterse en su vida ni que le echara en cara sus acciones pasadas.

El pelirrojo con la cara roja debido al licor, pareció percatarse de cierta incomodidad en su amigo.

—¿Tanto quieres a Arturia? —preguntó directamente.

—Eso no es tu asunto —respondió con tono de aburrimiento debatiendo internamente entre quedarse y pedir otra botella de vino, o irse a casa; aunque, probablemente su tesoro aún no llegaba del trabajo.

—¡Vamos hombre! —exclamó el pelirrojo dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio— La chica es toda una belleza —dijo mirando de reojo hacia una de las mesas del bar— y se supone que tu relación con Arturia es abierta ¿no? —preguntó de manera intrigosa y luego tomó un gran trago de cerveza.

Gilgamesh frunció el ceño maldiciendo internamente la ocasión en que se había sincerado con el hombre macedonio sobre su relación con Arturia Pendragon.   

—Esa decisión fue suya —comentó irritado y sirvió lo que quedaba de la botella de vino en su copa. Definitivamente no iba a pedir otra.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó el pelirrojo— ¿Cómo sabes que ella no está con alguien más justo ahora?, ¿por qué ella, siendo una persona tan seria, no aceptó una relación formal contigo? —preguntó deleitándose con la expresión de enfado instalada en el rostro de Gilgamesh.

Iskandar en estado de ebriedad no solía ponerse pesado, pero en esta ocasión se estaba cobrando por todos los meses que el rubio no había salido de juerga con él. Y es que, cuando salían, las mujeres llegaban solas a la mesa en la que estuviera sentado el mujeriego de ojos carmesí, todas se deshacían en elogios y pronunciados intentos de seducción para él y compañía (que siempre era Iskandar); pero cuando la rubia Pendragon flechó sin vuelta a su amigo, sus noches de desenfreno y mujeres, terminaron.

Al principio, el pelirrojo había alentado a su amigo pensando que lo suyo con Arturia, sería un enamoramiento pasajero que terminaría aburriendo al rubio y que eventualmente regresaría a los excesos, pero se equivocó. La pareja de rubios estaba por cumplir un año de relación sin pleitos fuertes o grandes discusiones, Gilgamesh se había tomado en serio su carrera de enólogo, se había mudado con Pendragon y estaba más que deseoso por casarse con ella; sin embargo, por alguna razón, la mujer de ojos verdes había preferido mantener una relación abierta en vez de comprometerse, lo cual era extraño, porque nunca hubo ni la más ligera sospecha de que la rubia estuviera saliendo con alguien más.

Los enredados pensamientos del ebrio de Iskandar se vieron truncados cuando de reojo, vio que la belleza pelinegra que le había estado lanzado miradas sugerentes a Gilgamesh durante un buen rato, al fin estaba pasando a la ofensiva; dirigiéndose hacia su mesa.         

—Aquí viene —comentó en voz baja el pelirrojo, como en los viejos tiempos.

El rubio no se inmutó. 

—¿Está libre este asiento? —preguntó una voz aguda y jovial.

—Adelante —El macedonio concedió de inmediato, recorriendo con los ojos la figura exuberante de la mujer.

—Y ¿qué hace un par de caballeros como ustedes tan solos? —preguntó la recién llegada. 

—Beber y filosofar sobre la vida —respondió Iskandar tratando de componerse un poco; enderezándose en su silla. 

La pelinegra sonrió un poco pero no le siguió el hilo de conversación al moreno, en vez de eso, se dirigió al rubio que estaba bastante concentrado en el vino.

—Desde hace un rato no he podido dejar de mirar tus joyas ¿son de oro puro? —preguntó con voz afable.

—Obviamente —contestó el enólogo con voz neutra.

—Yo colecciono gemas, puedo enseñártelas si quieres ¿no quieres pasar un buen rato con una mujer como yo? —cuestionó de manera provocativa mientras pasaba un dedo por el brazalete de oro del hombre.

—No —respondió de manera fría y cortante, alejándose del toque de la extraña. 

—¡Vamos Goldie, no seas pesado! —pidió el pelirrojo.

Gilgamesh se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa y luego sacó su cartera para pagar su consumo.

—Me voy —anunció levantándose y dejando varios billetes sobre la mesa— no creo volver a verte por un tiempo Iskandar —dijo viendo fijamente al moreno— cuídate. 

El rubio salió a paso elegante del bar, ante las miradas del pelirrojo y de la mujer; por una extraña razón el hombre ebrio no se sintió mal por las palabras de su amigo, en cambio sonrió.

—¿Es gay? —preguntó la pelinegra.

Iskandar negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo llegas muy tarde, él ya quiere a alguien —dijo y se puso de pie, listo para marcharse.

.............

 

Gilgamesh encontró a Arturia en la cocina de la casa, tenía varias latas sobre la mesa, mientras seleccionaba un recipiente de las repisas.

—Ya estoy aquí —anunció acercándose a ella para besarla como saludo.

—¿Fuiste a beber? —preguntó tras probar el sabor a vino de los labios del rubio.

—Fui a ponerme al día con Iskandar —Le dijo— ¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó curioso viendo como la ojiverde vaciaba el contenido de unas latas de atún previamente drenadas en un bowl. En la mesa también habían unas latas de ensalada de verduras y varios aderezos; al parecer esta noche cenarían algo sencillo. 

—Sí, la junta se extendió porque no cuadraban unos balances, alguien archivó mal unas facturas —relató con algo de cansancio mientras revolvía el atún con un poco de mayonesa.

—Hoy se me insinuó una mujer en el bar —dijo de la nada el rubio.

Arturia fue al refrigerador para revisar su contenido.

—¿Quieres limonada? —preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario del hombre.

—¿No te importa? —cuestionó con seriedad.

—¿Quieres darme celos, Gilgamesh? —La mujer puso una jarra de limonada fría sobre la mesa; luego, tomó las latas de ensalada y se movió hacia el fregadero para drenarlas.  

—¿No te importa? —Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

—Tenemos una relación abierta —Le recordó la mujer terminando de vaciar el líquido de una de las latas.

—Entonces, si regreso ahora mismo al bar y me llevo a cualquier tonta a un motel, para ti ¿estaría bien? —preguntó con irritación en sus palabras.

—De eso se tratan las relaciones abiertas —dijo la rubia.

—Bien —Gilgamesh salió de la cocina y al poco se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose.

Arturia se cortó el dedo índice de su mano derecha con el borde de una lata, vio una gota grande de sangre salir del corte y sintió dolor; sin embargo, no venía de la herida en su dedo. El dolor provenía de otro lado, e instintivamente se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho.

La mujer dejó todo y caminó con prisa hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver al rubio ahí, esperándola...

La ojiverde no se movió ni emitió reacción alguna, simplemente se limitó a mirar fijamente a Gilgamesh a los ojos.

El rubio sabía que debía tener cuidado, a la mujer frente a él no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos ni las demostraciones de afecto no justificadas. Pero el enólogo, después de toda la basura que había tenido que escuchar por parte de Iskandar esa tarde, había terminado por necesitar una confirmación de lo que sentía la rubia por él.  

Con delicadeza posó sus manos sobre cada hombro de ella y dio un paso, eliminando el espacio entre ellos.

—Jamás haría algo que hiciera peligrar lo que tenemos Arturia —dijo con voz suave y luego movió sus brazos para encerrarla en un abrazo firme, pues conociéndola, seguramente intentaría zafarse en cualquier momento; pero no ocurrió.

La mujer también lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el hombro del rubio; sorprendiéndolo. 

—No quiero esto —dijo ella con voz débil.

—¿Qué exactamente? —preguntó Gilgamesh acariciando su espalda para confortarla.

—La relación abierta —respondió separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos— tú sabías lo importante que era mi trabajo para mí y aunque te quería no me sentía lista para comprometerme por completo contigo, por eso... —La mujer fue interrumpida por la risa de su pareja.

—Fuhahahahaha —El hombre no la soltó mientras reía sonoramente— por eso decidiste que la relación fuera abierta —expresó seguro de por fin comprender a la rubia Pendragon—, para que yo no me sintiera aburrido mientras le dabas prioridad a tu trabajo —El rubio le acarició el rostro y posó la palma de su mano en su mejilla— pero te falló, porque te quiero demasiado como para ir detrás de otras. 

Arturia consideró las palabras dichas por el hombre.

—No sé cómo hacer funcionar esto, siempre estoy ocupada —dijo en tono de preocupación.

—¿Quieres terminar nuestra relación y que me vaya? —preguntó Gilgamesh.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces encontraremos una solución —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y luego la besó con fervor. 

 


End file.
